


I ain't gonna leave, I promise you.

by Im_Moon_Wang



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Fluff, Jinhwan est une entremetteuse hors pair, M/M, Un soupçon de Junhwan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Moon_Wang/pseuds/Im_Moon_Wang
Summary: Jinhwan n'en peut plus de voir ses amis malheureux, amoureux transis chacun de leur côté. Mais la nouvelle production de leur leader leur réserve bien des surprises. Et si une déclaration surgissait de ses paroles ?





	I ain't gonna leave, I promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte pour ma meilleure amie, ma Jumelle, ma petite L. J'ai beau la détester de me faire sombrer dans ce fandom piège qu'est IKON, je l'aime quand même :') Pour toi ma petite ! Pour ton OTP! #DoubleB
> 
> La chanson concernée est Wait For Me, je vous invite à aller l'écouter et voir la traduction :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8smG1ZvWnM

Jinhwan s'impatientait. Assis sur le canapé de leur appartement, il regardait s’affairer les autres membres avec une pointe de dépit sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi peu organisé et aussi maladroit. Chanwoo finissait en vitesse son petit déjeuner alors que Yunhyeong courait après une chaussure disparue et que Donghyuk essayait de se réveiller, la tête posée sur la table du salon. Le plus âgé poussa un profond soupir lorsque Junhoe fit son apparition. Il était prêt, la veste sur le dos et un air courroucé sur le visage. Le plus petit espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucune réplique acerbe ne sorte de sa bouche, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les mamans ce matin. La nuit avait été horriblement longue. Il avait entendu Hanbin fredonnait sa nouvelle composition une bonne partie de la nuit, travaillant sans relâche pour qu'elle soit absolument parfaite pour ce matin de répétition. Jinhwan détestait savoir son leader dans cet état mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Il avait maintes fois essayé de le sortir du studio d'enregistrement, de la salle de danse, de cet état de transe dans lequel il se plongeait pour donner le meilleur de lui-même mais il n'avait jamais réussi. La seule personne qui pouvait toucher l'inconscient de leur leader dans ces moments là était Bobby. Jinhwan avait espérer que le retour de leur ami des USA allait arranger les choses mais il constatait avec tristesse que rien n'avait changé dans l'attitude d'Hanbin. Il continuait de s'enfermer dans sa bulle créative, n'en sortant que pour se nourrir sommairement, traînant son corps épuisé devant le regard impuissant de ses amis.

Bobby fit son apparition dans le salon suivi peu de temps après par leur leader. Son attitude froide et déterminée fit s'activer les retardataires qui s'élancèrent à sa suite en silence. Jinhwan ferma la marche derrière Bobby. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. En soutien silencieux, le plus âgé posa une main sur son épaule et lui serra. Un petit sourire lui revint avant qu'ils ne descendent les escaliers.

Le chemin jusqu'à YG Entertainment se fit dans le silence. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient répéter dans l'optique de présenter leur nouvelle chanson au CEO. Ils avaient la journée pour l'apprendre, Hanbin étant le seul à la connaître. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand bâtiment, tous étaient bien réveillés et prêt à commencer cette dure journée. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs locaux, reprenant leurs habitudes quotidiennes. Hanbin leur distribua à chacun les paroles, tête baissée, ce qui intrigua Jinhwan. D'habitude, leur leader avait toujours un mot pour eux, une consigne ou recommandation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi silencieux, qu'importe le niveau de fatigue qu'habitait son corps, il y avait toujours des mots pour accompagner et lancer leurs répétitions. Sans attendre, le plus âgé plongea dans les paroles et se retrouva bien vite happé par les sentiments de son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de sa lecture et releva la tête, il tomba dans les yeux de son leader qui hoqueta de surprise avant de fuir du regard. Un léger sourire souleva la commissure des lèvres de Jinhwan. Il allait déclarer son Amour. C'était donc ça tout ce stress et mal être. Il allait faire ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : faire passer ses émotions et sentiments par la musique. Ouvrir son cœur à celui de son aimé.

 

Bobby.

 

Jinhwan avait depuis longtemps compris l'attirance de son ami envers leur rappeur. Ses regards parlaient pour lui, tout autant que ses gestes. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années désormais et il avait vu le temps faire son œuvre et les cœurs s'accorder, ne demandant qu'à être unis. Plusieurs fois, le plus âgé avait essayé de rapprocher ses deux amis plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà mais une sécurité était enclenchée et n'arrivait pas à être retirée. Bien sur qu'il comprenait la crainte et la peur que pouvait engendrer la décision d'assumer une relation comme la leur mais aux vues de leur proximité habituelle, le plus âgé s'était plusieurs fois fait la réflexion que les autres n'y verraient que du feu si leur relation venait à se concrétiser. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à fouiller Internet pour dénicher divers avis sur le groupe en général et était plusieurs fois tomber sur des articles relatant leur complicité. Le double B était leur nom de code et Jinhwan avait trouvé ça adorable. Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup cuisiner Bobby pour découvrir que les sentiments de leur leader était totalement partagés. Avec délicatesse, il avait réussi à extirper un à un les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur et était devenu l'épaule sur laquelle Bobby venait s'épancher lorsque la douleur se faisait trop grande. Jinhwan aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de se lancer dans cette histoire qu'il savait d'avance magnifique et réconfortante pour les deux amis mais Hanbin n'était pas prêt. Il le voyait aux rongeurs sur ses joues, aux hésitations dans ses gestes et sa voix. B.I était professionnel et imperturbable. Hanbin était sensible et amoureux. Le plus âgé n'en avait jamais parlé avec son leader, ne souhaitant pas le braquer mais le jeune homme avait laissé glisser quelques ficelles que le plus petit avait su saisir avec habilité. Ainsi, il avait plusieurs fois pu placer dans leurs conversations à quel point les regrets et non dits étaient les choses les plus malheureuses de la vie, qu'ils étaient jeunes et devaient s'ouvrir à l'amour avant que le travail ne les ensevelisse dans sa routine destructive et que l'horloge du temps ne sonne minuit. Il avait horrifié ce pauvre Chanwoo qui l'avait trouvé affreusement résigné sur le fait que la vie humaine était temporaire et volatile mais Junhoe avait répliqué de cette langue piquante que tout le monde lui connaissait et avait, à son insu, détourné la conversation de Jinhwan et son plan. Il avait croisé le regard de Hanbin à ce moment là, lui signifiant de façon silencieuse qu'il savait et devait se lancer sans attaches et vivre l'opportunité qui lui était offerte à portée de main.

Lorsque Bobby était rentré de ces vacances aux USA, Jinhwan avait espérer une réaction rapide de la part de Hanbin, lui qui s'était morfondu et laissé dépérir suite au départ de son aimé mais il n'en était rien. Les jours défilaient et la situation semblait même se dégrader, laissant ses deux amis dans un état déplorable. Mais les choses allaient changer. Au creux de sa main, Jinhwan tenait la plus belle des déclarations.

 

Junhoe tendit son micro au plus âgé qui sorti de sa torpeur. Son ami le regardait étrangement mais il n'en tint pas rigueur, il souhaitait juste croiser le regard de Bobby. Il devait avouer qu'il adorait être au milieu des deux amoureux, tenir les ficelles pour les guider l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas de tout repos mais faire l'entremetteur mettait un peu de piment à cette journée. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du rappeur, ses yeux brûlaient d'espoir. Lui aussi avait donc compris.

 

Hanbin prit finalement la parole, leur faisant écouter la bande son qu'il avait composé, fredonnant les paroles de temps en temps pour lui montrer où poser les mots tout en leur laissant le loisir de se les approprier et de les interpréter comme ils savaient le faire. Enfin, vint le tour de Jinhwan de commencer la chanson.

 

_Haneobsi utgiman haneyo geunyeodo_   
_Amureohji anhge siganeun_   
_Geudaereul jabgo tto heulleoganeyo_

 

_Kkume geudaewa soneul jabgo_   
_Janinhage nan haega tteumyeon_   
_Insareul hajyo begaereul jeoksimyeo_

 

Il n'était pas rare que Jinhwan entende son leader pleurer la nuit. Chaque sanglot échappé brisait son cœur. Il lui était arrivé de se glisser dans sa chambre pour le serrer dans ses bras, le bercer jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'envolent. La plupart du temps, le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas, ses pleurs étant totalement inconscients, preuve de la torture mentale qu'il devait s'infliger constamment. Et le lendemain, Jinhwan faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne voyait pas les larmes sèches sur ses joues, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas la sensation des perles chaudes traverser la veste de son pyjama et mouiller sa peau. Non, il souriait, lui ébouriffait les cheveux ou lui tapotait l'épaule, gardant pour lui les faiblesses de son ami.

 

_Oh neowa na_   
_Gateun haneul arae isseodo mannal sun eobtjiman_   
_Nareul mideojwo_

 

Le regard de Jinhwan passa de Bobby à Hanbin. Ce dernier gardait obstinément la tête baissée, jouant de la pointe de sa chaussure avec son lacet dénoué. Le plus âgé se tortilla sur sa chaise, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu traverser la salle à grandes enjambées pour faire planter le regard de son leader dans celui de leur rappeur. Il gigota un peu plus avant de se calmer lorsque Junhoe lui lança un énième regard pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne prenne pas la parole devant tout le monde pour lui demander son problème, il ne voulait pas briser l'ambiance qui, il le savait, allait se créer entre les deux rappeurs. Il lui fit donc un léger sourire et lui montra son dos, signe qu'il avait des démangeaisons et rien de plus. Avec un sourire, Junhoe glissa sa main dans le dos de son ami et l'aida à se gratter alors que celui ci entonnait le refrain, absolument plus concentré sur sa tâche qui consistait à retenir les paroles.

 

_Gidaryeo jigeum neo-egero gal tenikka_  
Eodi-e itgeon gal tenikka   
_Wait for me sigana deo ppalliga_

 

_Gidaryeo deo itneun goseuro gal tenikka_  
Siganeul dallyeo gal tenikka   
_Wait for me geunyeo-ege nae mami daheul su itdorok_

 

Lorsque arriva le passage d'Hanbin, Jinhwan se retint de pousser un soupir à briser les murs. La tête basse, sa voix était étouffée et ne portait pas autant qu'elle ne le devrait, même pour une répétition. Il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire. Tous les membres semblaient attristés de voir l'état de leur leader, si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire porter sa voix d'habitude si claire. Mais Jinhwan aurait voulu hurler dans cette salle d’entraînement. Hurler sur les autres d'être si aveugles, hurler sur Hanbin d'être si timide et hurler sur Bobby d'être si amorphe.

 

_Sigana gara gara deo ppalli  
Sigana gara gara geunyeo-ege naega daheul su itdorok_

 

_Meori-e amureotdo an damgyeo saenggake nuni gamgyeo_  
Hansumeul baetgo nae du son meori wieseo kkakji jabhyeo   
_Da geogiseo geogin deuthae_   
_Nae salmi baneuro jeobhin deuthae_   
_Kkume areumdaun ni moseub_   
_Ajikdo simjangi meomchul deuthae_

 

_Nunbushin haetsal arae neowa eolgureun majuhago_   
_Malhago shipeo jigeum-ui nal jalge haejwoseo gomabdago_   
_Geuriwosseo moksori pyojeong ganyeorin sumgyeolkkajido_   
_Ije eodi anga gyeote isseulge_   
_Sesangi kkeutnaneun sun-gankkajido_

 

Les parties de Bobby et Hanbin s’enchaînaient, conservant cette monotonie qui rendait fou le plus âgé. Lui qui espérait tant de cette chanson se retrouvait désormais déçu et énervé. Il s'était fait trop d'illusions. Le retour de Bobby, cette chanson.. Il aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas suffisant à briser les barrières datant de plusieurs années désormais. Sans grande conviction, l'équipe termina la chanson en lenteur et quasi murmures avant qu'Hanbin ne souhaite déjà faire une pause. Jinhwan ne se retint plus et finit par lâcher l'immense soupir qui lui bloquait la cage thoracique. Il capta le regard de Bobby et le maintint pendant de longues secondes. Il essayait de le motiver, de lui dire de se bouger, de faire quelque chose. Il allait se lever, décidant qu'il était temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'attrapa par le cou, le clouant sur sa chaise.

 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

_ J'ai le dos qui gratte.

 

Les doigts de Junhoe se resserrent sur sa nuque. Il savait lorsqu'il mentait, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Son ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, situation qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise plus d'une fois.

 

_ Te fous pas de moi Jinhwannie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu as 2 secondes pour me répondre.

_ … J'ai le dos qui gratte.

 

Le regard de Junhoe aurait pulvériser un vase que le plus âgé n'aurait pas été surpris. Leur leader revint et tout le monde repris sa place, sauvant Jinhwan de son interrogatoire qui commençait à s'annoncer musclé. L’entraînement reprit et le plus âgé se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant abstraction du regard meurtrier de Junhoe et souhaitant transmettre le plus d'énergie possible dans sa voix, incitant les autres à en faire de même. Les paroles s’enchaînaient, gagnant en puissance au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient sur le compteur de la platine. Puis arriva la partie d'Hanbin. Sa voix avait gagné en puissance mais ses yeux restaient fixés au sol. Jinhwan se fit la réflexion qu'il était prêt à coucher Bobby à ses pieds si c'était la seule solution pour que celui ci le regarde mais le rappeur entonna sa partie, mettant de plus en plus de puissance dans sa voix, crachant les paroles dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction de leur leader. En vain.

 

La journée était bien entamée lorsqu'ils reprirent une dernière fois leur place. Bientôt, Yang Hyeon Seok allait venir dans cette salle pour écouter leur nouvelle chanson, la juger avant de décider de son sort. Les paroles étaient retenues, tout irait bien pour eux. Dépité, Jinhwan lança un regard à Bobby avant de commencer à chanter. Il faillit hoqueter devant autant de détermination. Avec attention, il écouta à tour de rôle ses amis chanter, les rapprochant de l'instant où les rappeurs allaient prendre le relais. Leur leader s'était levé et se mit à chanter en regardant le plafond de la salle, baissant à intervalles réguliers son regard sur ses membres en cercle autour de la salle. Jinhwan se figea et se redressa sur sa chaise, s'attirant les foudres et un coup de pied de Junhoe mais il n'en avait cure. Il chanta le deuxième refrain avec d'autant plus de puissance dans la voix quand il se rendit compte que le leader se calquait sur son rythme pour respirer et se motiver. Jinhwan retint son souffle lorsque les rappeurs prirent le relais

 

_Sigana gara gara deo ppalli  
Sigana gara gara geunyeo-ege naega daheul su itdorok_

_Sigani heulleoga eoneudeot bume kkochi pigo_

 

_Chuwotdeon naldereul bonae gieokhae_   
_Nan neo-egeman soge_

 

_Ni gyeote isseoya biroso_   
_Nan sumeul swigo_

 

Bobby s'était levé à son tour. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent en direction du leader tout en énonçant ces paroles écrites de sa plume amoureuse. Jinhwan se mordit le pouce alors qu'Hanbin avait rebaisser la tête. Il ne put retenir un murmure alors qu'il sentait la fin de la chanson arriver à grand pas et l'arrivée de leur CEO se rapprocher.

 

« Relève la tête bon sang, Hanbin. Ne gâche pas tes belles paroles... »

 

Et enfin, après une grande inspiration, il releva la tête.

 

_Junbidwaesseo neo hanamyeon jokhae_   
_I ain’t gonna leave na yaksokhae_

 

Les yeux d'Hanbin s'éclairèrent, animant son âme de ces quelques mots qu'il avait écrit. Pour lui. Pour les entendre de sa bouche. Ces mots rêvés, ces mots tant espérés. N'importe qui d'autre présent dans la salle ne voyait que le compagnon récitant les paroles de son leader et parolier, obéissant et attentif mais pas Jinhwan. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il entonna une dernière fois le refrain. Il connaissait ses amis, il les connaissait par cœur. Le léger tremblotement dans la voix d'Hanbin était inhabituel, les yeux plein de lumière chaude dans les yeux de Bobby n'étaient pas seulement du à l'excitation de son retour. Non, c'était l'Amour. Les sentiments qui se bousculent et se fracassent avec puissance contre les parois fragiles des cœurs meurtris et en manque. Les cœurs qui retrouvent leur moitié, leur âme sœur partie si loin pendant un temps.

Jinhwan se demanda un instant si les autres membres voyaient les mêmes choses que lui, ces auras rouges pleines de passion s'avançant l'une vers l'autre, s'enveloppant mutuellement de cette chaleur qui réchauffe les corps et les âmes. Peut être qu'ils ne voyaient que le plaisir de jouer, d'être tous ensemble à faire ce qu'ils aimaient le plus. Lorsque la chanson se termina après une douce éternité, tous les membres arboraient un sourire rayonnant, bien trop heureux de retrouver leur leader en forme pour certains, heureux de retrouver son âme sœur pour un autre.

 

Yang Hyeon Seok passa la porte peu de temps après. Il trouva une équipe enthousiaste et pleine d'énergie qui récita une dernière fois cette chanson pour cette journée pleine d'émotions. Le visage impassible, YG les félicita froidement, comme à son habitude, pour leur travail et leur annonça qu'il allait réfléchir quant au futur de cette chanson avant de quitter les lieux en leur souhaitant de bonnes répétitions.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jinhwan. Il s'en fichait du sort de cette chanson. La seule chose qui lui importait désormais était qu'elle représentait la naissance d'un amour pur. Qu'importe les épreuves, les jours difficiles, elle serait là éternellement pour leur rappeler que la chance et les beaux jours finissaient toujours par revenir. Un sourire presque niais sur le visage, le plus âgé regardait du coin de l’œil les deux rappeurs se rapprocher dans un coin de la salle. Le sourire de Bobby aurait pu illuminer milles planètes tant celui ci était brillant et pur. L'air timide sur le visage d'Hanbin fit rire Jinhwan. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir leur leader perdre ses moyens aussi facilement. Bobby glissa son pouce le long de la mâchoire du leader qui sourit tendrement. Un gloussement échappa à Jinhwan alors qu'une main l'attrapa délicatement par la hanche. Le plus âgé sursauta avant de constater que c'était Junhoe. Le plus petit se détendit sous la main de son ami et se permis même de poser sa tête quelques secondes contre l'épaule du plus grand.

 

_ Tu aurais du me dire que tu t'étais transformer en marraine la bonne fée entremetteuse.

 

_ Tu mélanges tout Junhoe.

 

_ Tais toi le nain.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il est possible qu'un jour il y ait une hypothétique suite Junhwan.. Qui sait ?  
> See ya !


End file.
